Story
Main ; [[Main Story/1|Chapter 1 - Fortune is Unpredictable and Mutable]] : Banished from his orphanage, Nakajima Atsushi wanders the city of Yokohama. "Is this the end...? No! I'll live on, no matter what!" He decides he has no choice but to steal. However, as fate would have it, Atsushi spots a drowning stranger floating down the river. This buoyant and carefree man is the suicide-obsessed Dazai Osamu. He and his partner, Kunikida Doppo, are members of the Armed Detective Agency, a group rumored to be composed of particularly gifted individuals. These men are on the hunt for a man-eating tiger; the same tiger that seems to have caused all of Atsushi's troubles. Despite his frightened state, the men request Atsushi's assistance... ; [[Main Story/2|Chapter 2 - A Certain Bomb]] : Despite joining the Armed Detective Agency, Atsushi is unconvinced that he'll be of any use due to his inability to control his powers. However, Dazai has a different job in mind that he thinks Atsushi is fit for. On their way, Kunikida informs them of an emergency. Rushing to the office, they find a disgruntled bomber who has taken over the agency with one of the employees as hostage. He demands to see the president of the company, but Atsushi, being the only unfamiliar face, attempts to persuade him while playing the role of a paperboy. ; [[Main Story/3|Chapter 3 - Yokohama Gangster Paradise]] : Atsushi has passed the entrance exam and is now an official member of the Agency. He starts by playing a traditional newcomer guessing game. Despite guessing everyone else's previous job, it seems that Dazai's former role is still a mystery. Then, a new request comes in. A young woman in a suit would like them to find evidence of a smuggling ring behind her company's building. Atsushi is assigned to his first case with Tanizaki and Naomi. Though deceptively simple on the surface, there's more to the case than meets the eye. ; [[Main Story/4|Chapter 4 - The Tragedy of the Fatalist]] : Atsushi narrowly escapes Akutagawa's grasp thanks to Dazai's intervention. However, after learning of a 7 billion yen bounty on his head, he feels responsible for bringing trouble to the Agency's door. Even Kunikida is visibly shaken, anxious that the worst possible situation could be upon them. "I can't put them through this after all they've done for me..." Atsushi, after deciding to leave the Agency, gives a call to Port Mafia's Higuchi, the woman who put in the fake request. ; [[Main Story/5|Chapter 5 - Murder on D Street]] : Despite repelling the Port Mafia's Black Lizards with remarkable ease, the members of the Armed Detective Agency are faced with the "worst possible situation" that Kunikida was afraid of. The office has been left in shambles, and they're on cleaning duty. In the midst of the mess, Atsushi is tasked with assisting Rampo on a case. However, he's skeptical of the self-dubbed "great detective" who seems to lack all common sense, including how to ride a train. They arrive at the crime scene to find Detective Minoura and the body of his subordinate. Soon after, Rampo starts to boast about being able to close the case within 60 seconds... ; [[Main Story/6|Chapter 6 - The Azure Messenger]] : The Agency investigates a series of disappearances in Yokohama using intel on the whereabouts of the victims. Kunikida also enlists the help of a hacker named Taguchi Rokuzou, but all they find are photos of the victims and mentions of a mysterious "Azure Messenger." By chance, a taxi driver and informant remembers seeing two of the victims, so they request his help as well. The typical antics between Dazai and Kunikida continue before they and Atsushi arrive at a shady, abandoned hospital... ; [[Main Story/7|Chapter 7 - Love for the Disease Called Ideals]] : Following the Azure Messenger's bomb threat, the Armed Detective Agency must race to prevent the deaths of hundreds and being engulfed in the flames of a scandal. However, even with their reputation on the line, Dazai is seemingly distracted by Sasaki Nobuko, the lone survivor of their abandoned hospital rescue mission. She speculates that this case has something to do with the Azure King, a terrorist and bomber who took his own life after being cornered by Kunikida. ; [[Main Story/8|Chapter 8 - Teaching Them to Kill; Then to Die]] : Dazai goes missing, but the Agency operatives feel it's just business as usual. Meanwhile, Atsushi accompanies Yosano Akiko on a shopping expedition, unsure of when or where the Mafia will strike next... "Attention, prepare for a brief physics experiment..." A mysterious train announcement sends the passengers into a state of panic. It turns out the menacing voice belongs to none other than the mad bomber, Kajii Motojirou. In an attempt to search for a bomb planted on the train, Atsushi runs into a young girl... ; [[Main Story/9|Chapter 9 - The Beauty is Quiet Like a Stone Statue]] : In exchange for boiled tofu, Atsushi and Kunikida learn more about Kyouka and her actions. Specifically, they hear how she was made into an assassin by those who abused her ability, and Atsushi can't help but feel sympathy for her. However, Kunikida warns him that sympathizing will require him to share all of her burdens. Unable to turn her in to the military police, Atsushi ends up taking her out on a date. Meanwhile, being kept captive in the Mafia prison is the missing Dazai. His former subordinate Akutagawa looks to let off some steam. ; [[Main Story/10|Chapter 10 - Rashomon and the Tiger]] : Dazai has a face-off with his former partner, Nakahara Chuuya. Knowing Dazai isn't one to let himself be captured so easily, Chuuya looks to wring some answers out of Dazai. As Chuuya suspected, Dazai is on a mission to learn who placed the bounty on Atsushi's head. Unfortunately, Atsushi has already been captured by the Port Mafia himself and is being smuggled away on a cargo ship. Now, he faces Akutagawa, who seems to carry an intense and inexplicable hatred for him. In the midst of the fight, Kyouka attempts to sacrifice herself for Atsushi's sake. Kunikida tells Atsushi to leave her behind, but... ; [[Main Story/11-1|Chapter 11 Part 1 - An Unsuitable Profession for Her]] : With Akutagawa heavily injured and comatose after failing to capture Atsushi, he is now faced with a vengeance-seeking enemy organization that he previously destroyed. The only one who can protect him is his loyal subordinate Higuchi. "I'm not suited for this kind of job..." With this harsh reality in mind, Higuchi makes her decision... ; [[Main Story/11-2|Chapter 11 Part 2 - An Ecstatic Detective Agency]] : Meanwhile, Atsushi tags along with Miyazawa Kenji on an investigation. During their time talking to people around the city, Atsushi is moved by Kenji's natural cheerful personality. However... ; [[Main Story/12|Chapter 12 - Borne Back Ceaselessly into the Past]] : It was Francis, the leader of a North American organization of supernatural ability users known as The Guild, who placed the bounty on Atsushi's head. As if taking the battle to the Armed Detective Agency, Francis makes an offer to purchase the agency's Supernatural Organization Permit. The idealistic Fukuzawa refuses, to which Francis responds with a silent threat, making a seven-floor building disappear overnight. Added to the disappearance of Kenji, Naomi also vanishes in the middle of the city... Atsushi enters the den of Anne's supernatural ability in order to save his friends. ; [[Main Story/13|Chapter 13 - The Dark Age]] : On a dark, misty night... Oda Sakunosuke goes to the bar, Lupin, only to find Dazai Osamu already at the counter. Ango Sakaguchi joins them on his way back from a contraband deal. It was a typical night for the three men who belonged to the infamous Port Mafia. However, it was also the night that Ango would disappear. At the same time, a high-level mafia storage facility that can only be accessed with a security code was attacked by an organization known as Mimic. Oda then receives direct orders from the mafia boss, Mori Ougai, to find the whereabouts of Ango... ; [[Main Story/14|Chapter 14 - A Place We Can Never Return To]] : Odasaku doesn't frequent a certain restaurant just for their curry... The owner houses a number of children he's taken in, all of whom lost their parents in an underworld feud two years ago. Following Ango's lead, he heads to where they first met. Elsewhere, Dazai checks on a trap meant to catch a Mimic Soldier alive, only to find a corpse and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke... ; [[Main Story/15|Chapter 15 - In A Room Overlooking The Sea]] : A Gathering of the Five Underbosses is called and an order to intercept the criminal organization Mimic is made. In town, the ambushed mafia continues fighting until Gide, leader of Mimic, appears and overpowers Akutagawa. As Odasaku shows up to help, Gide's final words sound strangely prophetic. With that, night falls... As Dazai and Odasaku gather at the usual bar, Ango, rescued from Mimic's clutches by the black soldiers, appears before them. ; [[Main Story/16|Chapter 16 - Bungo Stray Dogs]] : Ango serves as mediator for a meeting between the Port Mafia's head, Mori Ougai, and Taneda Santouka, Director General of the Home Ministry - Supernatural Ability Special Investigation Division. Elsewhere, Dazai discovers the current conflict has a hidden agenda and goes to warn Odasaku. However, his words fall on deaf ears, and Odasaku, distraught over his lost children and dreams, marches into enemy territory. The time has come. The fated duel between two prophetic ability-users Odasaku and Gide is about to begin... ; [[Main Story/17|Chapter 17 - A Three-Way Stand Off]] : Wanting to believe a life without killing is possible, Kyouka takes on her first job as a member of the Armed Detective Agency. However, trouble awaits her at her destination. Atsushi's words cheer on a frustrated Kyouka. Just then, her supposedly-deactivated cellphone gets a call. It's an order for Demon Snow, who slashes at Atsushi. The voice reveals itself to be Ozaki Kouyou, an underboss in the Port Mafia, there to retrieve her dear Kyuoka. Kunikida and the others come to their rescue, leading to a stand off between the two organizations. That's when supernatural ability users from the Guild appear... ; [[Main Story/18|Chapter 18 - The strategy of conflict]] : Margarett M. and Nathaniel H. guard the Guild's base of operations, a cruise liner. A letter from the Port Mafia Boss Mori Ougai appears before them, theatening the boat and their lives. Just then, the crew brings a captured Kajii Motojiro to them. The two underestimate him, which leads to Kajii's true ability being revealed. As the ship sinks, another figure appears... Elsewhere, Ougai sends Nakahara Chuuya to the Armed Detective Agency with a gift. Event School